


Take me to Church

by feelskilledthefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Atheist Castiel, Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Piercings, Preacher John Winchester, Preacher's Son Dean, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Punk Castiel, Religious Dean Winchester, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelskilledthefangirl/pseuds/feelskilledthefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shoutout to my amazing beta 'baby_bee_bugg' for doing such an amazing job cleaning up this piece! They are awesome! Thank you so much hun!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my amazing beta 'baby_bee_bugg' for doing such an amazing job cleaning up this piece! They are awesome! Thank you so much hun!

**Sunday Morning:**

Dean woke to the sound of his mother shouting his name up the stairs.

He rolled over groggily and pulled his pillow over his head. ' _It's too early,'_ Dean thought to himself, unwilling to leave the warm cocoon he had made within his sheets.  _'I don't wanna get up.'_

Dean tried to press his body deeper into his fluffy, memory foam bed. He desperately wanted the squishy mattress to consume him so he wouldn't have to get up and expose his cozy body to the cold morning air.

Somewhere in Dean's subconscious, he heard the sound of footsteps shuffling up carpeted stairs. Moments later Dean heard his bedroom door squeak as someone walked inside.

"Go away,” Dean grumbled, his voice low and tired. "I'm sleeping."

Dean wasn't a morning person. He hated waking up early, and everyone in the house knew it. Ordinarily, Dean got really grumpy when people woke him up before he was ready to get up. Both his brother and his father had long since given up trying to wake Dean. They would rather leave Dean’s morning wrath to his mother, Mary. Somehow, no matter how early his mother woke him, she could make sure Dean would be in a _slightly_ better mood when he woke up in the morning.

His brother, Sam, on the other hand, was like a ray of friggin' sunshine in the morning. Sam was always so happy-go-lucky. Sometimes he wondered how the hell the two of them were even related. It seemed like Sam could just puke out rays of happiness and joy. Dean didn’t understand how anyone could be that happy all the time.  He always knew his brother was a freak of nature, but still, he loved him anyway, chipper mood and all.

See, Dean was the kind of kid who stayed up until three am every night and got up four hours later. He was a night owl and a little bit of a nerd.  At night, Dean would usually spend his time geeking out over some new fandom or show he had found. Yeah, Dean knew he had a horrible sleep schedule, but it didn’t bother him enough to make any changes.  Who cared if he was a little tired at school? He could survive off a few hours of sleep if he had too. Besides, his brain could function pretty well with little sleep, plus, he had more time to get stuff done.

"Dean, honey," came his mother's soothing voice. She spoke in that soft, soothing voice that always made waking up just a little bit easier.  "It's Sunday; we have church soon. Please get up and get ready."

He felt his mother's hand on his back; she rubbed him slow and comforting trying to wake him up the best way she knew how. Dean loved how gentle his mother was; she never tried to force him out of bed. Yeah, if he stayed in bed for too long, her voice would have a bit of a harder edge to it, but for the most part, it didn’t have to make it to that point. Sam would just chuck a pillow at Dean's head and screech, 'Get up jerk! We gotta leave soon.'

That was always a one-way ticket to a Winchester brother showdown. Dean could always kick Sam's ass and pin him to the ground until he shouted uncle. However, in recent months Sam had hit a growth spurt, finally starting to fill into his cultishly long limbs, which made it much more difficult to keep his brother pinned down (though Dean would never admit to it). There was no way in hell that he would let that lanky little shit get taller than him. It just wasn’t going to happen.

"I don't wanna go," Dean moaned into his pillow. He rolled over and pressed the feathery pillow harder against his face.

Dean's father was the pastor of the church he and his family attended. Every weekend Dean, Mary, and Sam all went along with him to hear John preach. His father always kept his stories lively and interesting. It was usually worth sacrificing a few hours of a Sunday morning just to hear his father’s sermons. Ask anyone who attended the church, and they would be bound to say similar things. John was well loved, and their family was widely known within the community. Their little church in Lawrence, Kansas was currently home to almost sixty devoted religious individuals, but that number continued to climb as word continued to spread.

On top of everything else, the church was beautiful. His father made sure it was well maintained and welcoming. The building was a little older, made of thick dark oak and featuring tall gleaming stained glass windows, but those only helped add to the charm. Delicate spiraled banisters rose up and touched the ceiling all around the church. The chairs were made of soft, smooth oak and covered with velvety red fabric cushions. Outside there was a large open field and a cute little playground for children to play on after the service was over. On top of the building was a large steeple with a beautiful bell. The bell hadn’t run in years, but its beauty was undeniable. The whole building just hummed with grace and loving warmth.

When John had first come across this church, it had been rundown and abandoned, but John knew it had to be his. His father had been able to buy the building for cheap due to its state of neglect and had spent the next year fixing it up and restoring the church to its former glory. It had been his father's lifelong dream to run his own church, so it had been the perfect opportunity, and Mary was right there beside him all the way. John was a leader and wanted to help anyone in need. It was safe to say that he had succeeded with this dream.

Dean liked church, and he enjoyed going with his family; he loved hearing his father's deep voice loud and strong as he read verses from the bible. Somehow, John was able to bring the words to life. People clung onto every sermon he gave. His father really knew how to keep an audience entertained.

Dean stretched and groaned, peaking one eye open to look up at his mother. As much he enjoyed listening to his father, Dean hated getting up early. Part of him wished that church wasn’t so early in the morning. That way his brain would have a chance to wake up, and he could get enough sleep.

His mother smiled down at him with mild amusement. She must be able to see the resistance on his face because his mother said, "You're going whether you want to or not.” She waited for a moment, to see if Dean was going to react or not. Instead of trying to get up, Dean readjusted himself and snuggled deeper into his blankets.

Mary sighed softly and said, “You can either get up now or compete with Sam for the first shower. I'm about to go wake him up."

Dean sat bolt upright. Fighting over the bathroom with Sam was a nightmare. Typically, as soon as Sam woke up, he sprinted for the bathroom just so he could be there before Dean. Dean hated when Sam got to take the first shower. Sam always took all the hot water and left Dean with an icy spray. Sam had no consideration for the other people who wanted to take a shower. After he was done, it would take him forever to come out of the bathroom to get dressed. Dean didn't know what the hell Sam did in there for all that time, but it was annoying.

Afterwards, Sam would spray this nasty smelling cologne  _everywhere_. Dean would have to smell it for hours. It seemed to embed itself into everything. It wasn't really that the cologne itself smelled bad, but it was the amount Sam used every day. Dean swore that Sam emptied one full bottle a day. Dean knew that his brother did this just to annoy him. Sam took so long to get ready in the mornings. Dean swore that girls got ready faster than Sam did.  When Dean thought about it, Sam's hair was getting pretty long, so maybe he really was changing into a girl.

Dean knew his mother was right; it was now or never if he had _any_ hopes of taking a warm, relaxing shower. Grumbling and pouting, Dean pushed back his blankets, his skin displeased with the cool morning air that hit his skin. His mother just gave him a warm smile and pulled him in to kiss the top of his head.

"Now, go get ready. We need to leave soon," Mary informed him as she stood up.

Afterwards, Dean rushed off to the bathroom, just in case Sam woke up before their mother had a chance to rouse him first. Unlike Sam, Dean didn't use up all the hot water, he actually thought about the other people in the house who had to get ready too. However, that being said, Dean had his own routines while he got ready that irritated Sam to no end. Dean had a Bluetooth speaker that he kept in the bathroom and used to blast his music loud enough to be heard over the shower spray.  On top of his loud music, Dean also graced his family's ears by singing along to every song that played. Let's just say that there is a very good reason why Dean isn't a part of a choir group. Sam frequently bitched to Dean and told him to, _‘shut up and turn that the hell down, Dean.'_ That would only make Dean smirk and turn up the volume even more.  When Sam decided to stop being such a bitch about the bathroom in the morning, Dean would stop being such an ass about his music.

Fifteen minutes later Dean was out of the shower and dressed in his Sunday best. He combed through his short spiky hair with his fingers, adding in a little jell in hopes of keeping his hair looking clean and well-groomed all day. Then, he adjusted the dark black suit jacket that he was wearing.

As Dean admired himself in the mirror, he heard his phone chime as he received a new message. Dean turned away from the mirror and picked up his device from his mildly cluttered desk.

Dean's heart rate began to pick up as he opened the message. It was from Cas.

The message said:

_‘Hey, so you're going to church today, right?'_

Dean quickly tapped out a reply.  _'Yep, are you coming this week?'_

 _'You bet your ass I am,'_ was Castiel's response only seconds later.

Dean beamed down at the phone, surely looking like a complete idiot but he didn’t care. Texts from Cas was always a great way to get Dean smiling early in the morning.

Dean had an addiction, and he knew it. His addiction was a boy named was Castiel Novak.

The two of them had met near the end of freshman year of high school, and they had hit it off almost immediately. Over the next couple of years, it was impossible to find one boy without the other.       

In the eyes of their peers, Cas and Dean were a rather odd pair and seemed like unlikely friends.  On the surface, no one would expect that the two of them would have anything in common.

Dean was a tall, awkward sort of kid. He was little goofy looking with sandy blond hair and thick wire-rimmed glasses. Behind those frames, were wide, stunning forest green eyes and his cheeks harbored a vast smattering of freckles, which could also be found across the rest of his body. Dean was constantly fighting a losing battle against his sandy blond hair to keep it from running rampant. Dean always made an effort to dress nice and worked hard to uphold a collected, respectable appearance. He was a rule follower and tried his best to make everyone else happy. Dean never really saw himself as someone who held much significance. He was more of an observer rather than a leader, but he had been happy with his life.

Cas, on the other hand, was the total opposite. He was a total rebel. He had messy, unkempt, black hair that he never tried to maintain. Castiel had shocking blue eyes that shone with mischief and confidence and almost always had a think ring of black eyeliner surrounding them. His well-tanned skin was covered in a variety of carefully crafted tattoos that each had a story to tell. Dean's personal favorite was the dark, inky black wings on Castiel’s back. The base of the wings spanned the upper portion of Castiel’s back, starting on his shoulder blades and traveling down the back of his arms. The very tip of the feathers trailed off just a few inches above Castiel's elbows. His dark, gothic smile always gave off the impression that he had just left a Black Veil Brides concert. To top off mysterious, bad boy look, Cas had a small variety of body piercings. Not only were Castiel’s ears pierced in multiple places, but he also had small silver barbell piercing above his eye. On the left side of his lip he had a silver glinting ring piercing and to throw the cherry on top, Castiel even had a barbell tongue ring. As his appearance suggested, Castiel despised rules and by his own playbook. Cas pretty much did what he wanted, when he wanted, and he was rarely reprimanded for his actions.

No one could begin to fathom how to completely opposite people could get along so well. Dean was the well trained religious boy who always followed orders while Cas was the punk rock rebel who was his own boss. They could be a perfect representation of the phrase _'opposites attract.'_

Dean's parents had been skeptical about Cas when they first met him. They wanted to make sure that he wouldn't be a bad influence on Dean. Of course, Dean could understand their point. Cas was a little more eccentric than most people and wasn't afraid to let everyone know. However, once his parents had actually gotten to know Cas, they realized that he’s was much deeper and considerate than his outward demeanor would suggest. Now, John and Mary treated Castiel like one of their own sons. However, Dean was pretty sure that was only because they didn't know what he and Cas did behind closed doors.

The two of them seemed to have a never-ending sleepover schedule. It got to the point where Castiel made his own permanent space in Dean’s room. Beneath the surface, the two boys had a more in common than one could suspect.  They loved all the same video games, shared similar tastes in music and loved all the same types of shows and movies. The two of them could talk for hours on end and never get bored. They ran in a perfect harmony, one life entwined into the other. At night the two of them would fall asleep snuggled together in bed Netflix playing softly in the background. Sometimes, their longwinded conversations, would shift from casual chatter and delve into deep, personal subjects.

Dean would never forget the night he had gotten the balls to ask Castiel about his sexuality. The question had arisen from pure curiosity, and Dean knew that Cas wouldn’t be offended by the question. However, that still didn't change the way Dean's heart stuttered as he asked. Dean hoped the answer wouldn't change the friendship that the two of them shared so deeply.

You see, Dean had a secret crush on Cas. He had liked Cas ever since they had met, but had no idea if the feeling was mutual or if Castiel was even attracted to men.

Dean had been pleasantly surprised when Cas admitted with a cocky smile that he was bi and proud of it. In return, Castiel had asked the same question of Dean. With his heart in his throat, Dean had admitted that he was gay, his cheeks flaring with heat.

With humor in his eyes, Castiel had proceeded to tease Dean about being the gay son of a pastor.  _'Doesn't that break like all the religious rules or something?'_ Cas had asked with a smirk on his lips.

In response, Dean had said, _‘probably, but at least hell will be even more fabulous after I arrive.'_

Dean was relieved to find that admitting their sexualities didn't change their every growing friendship. If anything, it had made the two of them feel even closer than before.

About a month after they discussed the subject of their own sexualities, the two of them shared their first kiss. It was shy and unsure, nothing more than a soft brush of lips. Even so, the feeling of euphoria that passed through Dean lasted for far longer.

One second Dean and Cas had been playfully wrestling, and arguing over a video game, the next second, Castiel was pulling their faces together. Hot, slick lips pushed against his own.

When they broke apart, Dean stared at Castiel with wide green eyes. He hadn't been expecting such an abrupt kiss from Cas. As he looked into those blue eyes, Dean was shocked to find doubt shimmering beneath the surface.

Dean had never seen Cas unsure about anything. He could tell that Cas was scared that he had crossed a line. Dean's heart felt like it was about to explode.

 _‘Did I take things too far?’_ Cas had asked, trying to hide the panic from his voice.

That time, it had been Dean’s turn to take the jump and become the confident one. Instead of answering, he had grabbed Castiel and pulled him in for another kiss. There was no way in hell that Dean was letting go of this feeling. Hanging out with Cas was great, but kissing him was fucking awesome.  

From there, their relationship continued to grow. Castiel's mouth was addictive as was the rest of him. Dean knew that he would never get enough of that mouth. He loved the way Castiel's lips curved upwards slightly when he had a trick up his sleeve. He loved how soft and smooth his lips felt when they kissed. Most of all, Dean loved the little tongue piercing that Cas had. Dean had been skeptical at first, but it added a whole new dynamic to kissing.

They had been dating for close to three months now. Dean could easily say that the time he spent with Cas had so far, been the best of his life. Cas made Dean a better person.

He helped Dean open up and lose some of his shyness and taught him more about himself. Cas showed him that he could choose his own life. In return, Dean also helped Cas. He could –usually– keep Cas out of trouble and showed him kindness and love that he didn’t know could exist in real life.

The two of them decided not to tell John and Mary about their relationship since they didn't want their sleepovers to be monitored. That would make things between them far more awkward. Oh yeah, and that would make having sex a lot harder too. They really liked having sex –and they did it often. If Dean's parents found out about them, their sex time would be severely limited, and Dean did think his libido could handle that. It was hard being around Cas without wanting to press him up against every surface and fuck him then and there. So for now, things were better like this.

Dean’s parents both already knew he was gay, but thankfully, they accepted him anyway. They didn't try to change him or tell him that it was a sin to be gay. Instead, his parents had told him that they would always love him and something as silly as sexuality wouldn't ever change that fact. Dean wished that more religious parents would treat their kids with the same kind of respect. He had met so many others who were tossed out of their houses or send away by homophobic parents.

About a month after they started dating, Dean asked if Cas wanted to come to church with him. Cas wasn't particularly a religious person, he never had been. His dad had crammed religion down his throat for years, and Castiel had finally gotten sick of it and pushed it away. Sticking to his rebellious nature, Cas chose to become an atheist just to spite his father.

When Dean asked, he had honestly meant it as more of a joke rather than a serious question. Cas had called him to ask if he wanted to have a _‘sleepover’_ –that would involve very little sleeping– but Dean told him that he couldn’t because he had church the next morning. Dean had then teased him by saying,  _'Well, I can't sleepover unless you come to church with me tomorrow.'_

Cas had been silent for a minute and then shocked Dean by agreeing and stating that he would come to church too. Dean didn't believe him at first, but Cas had added,  _'Church is important to you, so it's important to me too.'_ Dean hadn’t known what to say after that. He had no idea how he got lucky enough to be with such an amazing man.

When they had entered the church together for the first time, the congregation had all looked at Castiel's appearance with underlying skepticism and disdain. Cas had actually gotten dressed up for the service –at Dean’s instance- but Cas had been deadest on keeping his piercings and eyeliner. Dean had rolled his eyes but didn’t push Cas anymore. He did want to change Cas, he was perfect just the way he was, all he had to do was dress up for one day.

Right before they had entered the building, Cas had leaned towards him right before they entered the church and asked,  _'I'm not going to burst into flames when I walk in here right?'_

Dean had just snickered and said, _‘”If I haven’t burst into flames yet, I doubt you will either.”_

Once they were inside, Cas had found great amusement in the way everyone was looking at him. The children were the funniest, watching Cas with unabashed curiosity and tapping the legs of their parents to ask _‘why that kid looked so different.’_    The adults would try hurriedly to shush their small children and quickly rush to sit down, far away from Cas. Dean repeated whispered hushed apologies to Cas, feeling bad that the members of his congregation were so openly rude. Cas however, just brushed off Dean’s apologies and assured him that he didn’t give a flying fuck about what anyone thought about him. He had said that as long as Dean liked who he was and how he looked, Cas didn't care about anyone else’s opinions.

Overall, the experience hadn’t been too bad and since they, Cas attended church with him more often. Of course, Cas chose to remain an atheist, but he enjoyed listening to John preach as much as the rest of the congregation –plus that meant he and Cas got to spend even more time together.

Whenever Cas decided to make an appearance at church, Dean's Sunday got a thousand times better.

Dean broke away from his thoughts of Cas when he heard a light tapping on his door.

"It's open," he called out, glancing towards the

He watched as his mother popped his head into the room and said, "Hey honey, I just wanted to let you know, your brother and I are going to stay home today. Sam’s not feeling all that great right now."

Dean's eyebrows pull together. "Is Sammy alright?” he asked in concern. His little brother might be a little annoying at times, but Dean would give the world for Sam.

"Yeah, he's okay. He's just got a fever and a sore throat," Mary explained.

Dean pursed his lips and nodded. Sam didn't get sick very often, but when he did, he was always sick for a long time. It would probably take him a minimum of a week to get over something simple as a sore throat.

Mary then shut the door and slipped back out of the room, probably to go check up on Sam.

Twenty minutes later, Dean said bye to his mom and Sam. Then, he and father were out the door on their way to church.

Cas arrived not long after, a smile on his face the moment he saw Dean. Cas always came early to keep Dean company while John got everything set up. John was standing near the front of the church when Cas arrived. He glanced up as the door opened and called out a quick hello before going back to his current task.

Cas replied cheerily and then strode over to Dean and embraced him in tight, welcoming hug. Sadly, a kiss was totally out of the question since John was so close.

Like usual, Castiel's hair was dark and unkempt. His bright blue eyes sparkled with mischief, and his eyeliner was dark and heavy. Castiel's crisp clean church clothes made Dean's mind venture to dirty places. Guys in suits were enough to make him melt, and Cas could clean up pretty nice when he wanted to.

"Did ya miss me?" Cas teased with a wink.

Dean shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Well I dunno, did I? You tell me."

Cas just smiled at Dean with a fond, open expression. Dean really wished that he could kiss those plush pink lips.

"I'm glad you came today," Dean murmured quietly.

"Yeah, me too," Cas replied. After a minute, Cas looked around, his brow furrowing as he asked, “By the way, where is the other half of the Winchester clan?

"Sammy stayed home, he wasn’t feeling well, so mom is with him," Dean explained, pursing his lips slightly.

"Ah man, that sucks,” Cas replied, his expression pinched with sympathy for Sam. “He must have caught the bug that's been flying around school."

"That's what I figured," Dean hummed with a nod. “He should be up and kick again in no time though.”

"Yeah, he’s a tough kid,” Cas agreed. “Oh hey, we should get out seats before the shepherd's flock of weirdos arrive?”

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. “You do realize I would be a part of that ‘ _flock_ ’ of weirdos?” Dean stated with no real heat behind his words.

“Nah, you’re different,” Cas insisted. “You’re the good type of weird. You’re _my_ type of weird.”

Dean couldn’t back his smile. Cas was so fucking ridiculous. “Whatever you say, sinner. Let's just go get our seats.”

Together, the two of them turned to go find their favorite seats, chatting lightly as they walked. Normally, Dean would sit near the front of the church, trying his best to be social and involve himself in the sermons his father delivered. However, when Cas came to church with Dean, they always tucked themselves away in the back corner of the room.

When they sat in the back, they had much more privacy and could talk in hushed whispers without getting dirty looks from everyone sitting around them. They could also sit closer together and even hold hands without, fear of judgment or concern about getting caught.

Strangely enough, the church was really the only public place where Dean felt comfortably holding hands with Cas. Since the relationship was still a secret, Dean wanted things to stay on the down low in public, which meant no kissing or handholding when they went out together. If they weren’t careful, Dean knew that rumor and speculations would spread like wildfire. Dean was kind of blissfully okay with this arrangement.

Here in church, however, they felt like they had much more freedom. Everyone was so focused on John's sermons that no one was looking around and see the _'unholy sinners'_ sitting in the back of the church.

As they talked got lost in conversation, families began to straggle into church all dressed up in their Sunday best. The women all wore long dresses or flouncy skirts that were soft and clean looking. Elaborate hats were perched upon their heads, and their faces were all made up with a liberal amount of makeup. The men wore dark, well-pressed suits and cheerily greeted the other members of the congregation. Children called to their friends and soon began darting between the pews, mothers promptly scolding them and telling them to behave. Even with the children running amuck Dean loved the atmosphere in the church when it was filled with people. Everyone was smiling and joyful, well dressed and happy.

Soon, John called the congregation together, and everyone shuffled forwards to take their seats. Fortunately, no one decided to sit in the row with Cas and Dean. They were always concerned that someone would choose to sit in their row and thwart their hand holding plans.

Once everyone had taken their seat and settled into a comfortable silence, Dean finally scooted closer to Cas. He tried to conceal his smile as he felt Castiel's long fingers reach out to tangle into his own. Dean loved the way their hands seemed to fit perfectly together. It was like they had been made specifically for each other. Dean never wanted to let go of the boy sitting beside him. Cas completed him.

Dean watched as the people in the church stood with their bibles in hand. The congregation was about to break into song. That's usually how John started off all his sermons. Hidden away in the back, no one could see that neither Dean nor Cas stood to join in. They were both too comfortable to move. However, Dean began to hum along with the words as he squeezed Castiel's hand softly.

Dean looked over to Cas and found him already staring back. Heat flared across Dean’s cheeks at the open, unabashed gaze. The expression that Cas had on his face could explain as desire. Castiel's eyes were dark and filled with lust, his pupils nearly obscuring the brilliant blue of his eyes. Dean's heart skipped a beat and bit his lower lip. Dean knew all too well what that look meant. He had seen it on Castiel's face in the past, always right before they engaged in some sort of sexual situation.

In a daze, Dean watched as Castiel moved his free hand to rest on Dean's leg. Despite himself, Dean shivered at the suggestive, bedroom eyes Cas was giving him

Dean knew that this was incredibly wrong, but his dick seemed to have a different opinion on that matter as it began to stir. They shouldn't be doing something like this in a place so public, especially in a house of God. However, part of him was curious to see just how far Cas was willing to go. Cas always seemed to enjoy finding trouble for the two of them.

He was forced to repress a gasp when Castiel’s hand began to slide up Dean’s leg, creeping upwards towards his crotch.  Castiel’s long, delicate fingers soon reached the fly of Dean’s jeans. He palmed Dean’s cock through his pants and before long; Dean’s dick was aching from the stimulation. His breathing was strained and rough as he tried to keep himself from making any noise. Everything else in the church seemed to fade into the background as Cas teased him. The only thing that he could focus on was what Cas was doing with his hands. If he didn’t cut this out soon, Dean was going to have a mess in his pants. Cas was going to dive him fucking crazy.

Dean wanted nothing more than to grab Castiel, swing his legs across him and rut against him, pushing him into the pew and kiss him stupid. It was torture being in such a public place with Cas and not being allowed to fully express what he was feeling.  Since he couldn’t start making out with Cas, Dean decided to at least return the favor.  Dean had to bite at the inside of his cheek when he felt just how hard Cas already was. Sometimes, Dean hated Cas, why did he have to do this now, in the middle of church? Why couldn’t they be anywhere else?

Dean kinda wished that Cas would have tried to convince him not to go to church altogether. If they hadn't come today, Dean could have gone over to Castiel's house and hung out there instead. There they would have been able to make out, pressed up against each other and have sex without worrying about getting caught by a roomful of devout Christians. Dean tried not to imagine how much trouble he’d be in if his dad –or anyone else– saw what was going on.

However, despite his better judgment, the immorality of their situation just made things even hotter.  Dean wasn’t exactly an exhibitionist, but there was just something about Cas getting him off in a church that made adrenaline course through his veins like fire. Maybe it was the fact that they could be caught any moment or the fact that they were tarnishing holy ground. Before meeting Cas, Dean never would have dreamed of doing something this risky.  Castiel's rebellious nature was starting to leave a noticeable impact on Dean in all the worst ways.

"Please, Cas,” Dean mewled, his voice low enough to go unnoticed by anyone but Cas. Even as he spoke, Dean wasn’t sure what he was asking Cas to do.  Getting a handjob was probably the only thing they’d be able to get away with here.

Apparently, Cas had other ideas. Dean watched with wide eyes as Cas slid from his seat kneeled on the floor in front of Dean. Everyone was still standing and singing, so none of them saw Cas disappear.

Dean was gaping opened mouthed at Cas as he began to pull at Dean’s pants again.  In a moment of clarity, Dean realized the weight of what they were doing. His heart was pounding erratically in his chest as he reluctantly pushed Castiel’s hands away.

Dean leaned forward a little and halfheartedly hissed, "You can't give me a blowjob! Not when we’re in the open like this.”

Even as he protested, Castiel’s hands were already pulling at his pants again. In the back of his mind, Dean registered that he wasn't trying very hard to stop Cas. The horny teenage side of him didn’t want Cas to stop.

Cas grinned up at Dean with a cheeky, wicked smile as he asked, "And why the hell not?"

Normally, if Dean said no to something, Cas would stop and not push the matter any further. Although Cas liked to push boundaries and break the rules, he fully respected Dean and never made him do something that he didn’t want to do. That was part of why Dean loved Castiel so much. However, Cas could see that Dean still wanted this. If Dean had truly been putting his foot down, Cas would have stopped immediately, but both of them were getting off on the rush of the situation.

"Someone could see us," Dean protested weakly. He was chewing on his lower lip, watching Cas tug pull his dick through the slit in his boxers.

"Well, I'll tell 'em to take a picture then. It'll last longer," Cas said, his eyes narrowing as he gave Dean a wicked smirk.

"This is serious Cas,” Dean continued, his brow furrow and his breath coming in shaky.  “This is a really bad–"

Dean didn’t get to finish the rest of his sentence. Castiel had affectively shortcircuited Dean’s brain by dipping forward and wrapping his pale lips around the head of Dean’s cock.

All the muscles in his body tensed and his higher functioning brainpower began to shut down. All of Dean’s attention was centered around his dick.

Dean was lucky that the congregation was still singing because the noises coming out of his mouth right now were anything but holy. He no longer cared if they got caught as his mind flooded with endorphins. The only thing that mattered was the hot, slick, feel of Castiel’s tongue running along his cock. He could feel the hot, smooth ball of Castiel’s tongue piercing rubbing along his shaft and teasing his slit. There was a reason that Castiel’s tongue piercing was Dean’s favorite.

Dean reached out, desperate for something to hang on to.  He grabbed at Castiel’s dark hair, tangling his fingers into the soft strands and pulling. Around his cock, Castiel moans in approval, sending vibrations through Dean’s dick and intensifying the sensation.  Dean slammed his eyes shut, his head falling back and mouth falling open in a silent moan.

Castiel's mouth felt so hot and warm around him, and Dean felt like he was going crazy. See, Dean liked sucking cock, but Castiel fucking loved it. Cas sucked cock like it was going out of style and Dean never objected to feeling his skilled mouth wrapped around him.

Dean could hear the slick sounds of Castiel’s mouth as he bobbed up and down, but thankfully the dirty noises were too soft to be overheard. Through long lashes, Castiel looked up at Dean, his eyes glinted with mischief. Then, before Dean knew what was happening, Castiel sunk deeper on Dean’s dick, his cock hitting the back of Castiel’s throat. Castiel swallowed around the head of Dean’s dick, deepthroating him like a pro as his nose pressed into the fabric of Dean’s boxers.

It took all of Dean’s strength to keep himself from screaming. Still, despite his best efforts, a strangled groan still managed to work its way from his throat. Cas was just too fucking much, and Dean could feel his orgasm approaching quickly.

Dean's blissful mood was suddenly cut short when Cas pulled off of him with a soft pop. Dean looked down at him, a whine of protest bubbling in his throat. He jumped in surprise as Castiel's hand was suddenly clamped over his mouth to silence him.

In a quiet voice, Cas hissed, "Listen, I really need you to stay quiet for me babe. Can you do that? We'll have to stop if you're too loud and I know that is the last thing either of us wants."

Dean nodded in acknowledgment. If Cas stopped now, Dean was sure that the blue balls would kill him.  He had known the risks before starting this and Dean would have to play by the rules if he wanted the game to work. The rush of adrenaline would be ruined if they were actually caught. It was the fear of being caught that made this so hot.

“Okay, good, I also need you to keep your head up. People might start to wonder why you're squirming around too much,” Cas added.

Dean grimaced, knowing how hard it would be to sit still. However, he nodded again, ready to get the show back on the road. Right now, Dean was ready to agree to anything if it meant that Cas would put that warm, inviting mouth around his cock again. Dean’s dick wasn’t too fond of this chilly church air as Castiel’s spit cooled around his cock. The sooner that Castiel was sucking him off again, the better.

Dean shifted in his seat and sat up straighter. He was determined to keep still and silent. As long as he kept his back pressed against hard, wooden pew, things should be alright.

Cas nodded once Dean settled and gave him thumbs up.

Dean silently praised God when Cas recaptured his dick in his mouth. His eye rolled into his head at the tingling sensation in his gut. Dean felt a lightheaded and dazed as Cas worshiped Dean’s cock.

Dean felt tense and strung out, desperate to cum as Cas drove him insane. He was biting down on the inside of his lip so hard that Dean could actually taste the sharp coppery tang of blood on his tongue. Dean didn’t care though, at least the pain was keeping him focused enough to stay silent. He didn't want Cas to stop again, so he swallows the moans bubbling in his chest.

Somewhere in the back of Dean's mind, he registered that the singing had stopped. He wasn't sure how long it had been since the congregation had stopped singing, but now John's voice was the only one filling the room. It was even more crucial that Dean stayed quiet because any sudden noise could call attention to what they were doing. Guilt pooled in Dean’s chest for a moment as his father’s deep, strong voice rung through the halls.

Castiel must as sensed that Dean was getting distracted because he began to trail his fingers trailed up Dean's shirt and gently rub at the skin. Dean dropped his eyes back down to Cas and smiled gratefully at him.  

Cas swirled his hot pink tongue around the tip, tonguing the slit every now and then which sent sparks of pleasure up Dean’s spike. Dean shivered at the sensation and couldn’t keep his hips from bucking towards Cas.  However, Cas stopped any further movement by grasping Dean’s hip and pushing him back down. He kept his hands on Dean’s hips, fingers digging in deep. Dean was sure that he was going to have bruises there later, but Dean didn’t give a fuck.  He loved when Cas left marks on him.

Underneath his heavy clothes, Dean could feel sweat collecting and begin to dampen the fabric. Dean squirmed a little, feeling clamming and a little claustrophobic in the confines of his suit. He desperately wished that he was naked right now, or could at least take off the jacket he was wearing. Dean hoped that he wouldn’t pass out from heatstroke before Cas finished.

Dean felt fire pooling in his stomach as Castiel's sweet mouth traced his length. He looked down and watched as Castiel ran his tongue over his swollen lips. Dean nearly lost it at the sight of Castiel's slick mouth and dark lust blown eyes.

Castiel worked faster, eager to make Dean feel as good as possible. It was working too. Dean could feel that edge creeping closer, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

When Dean’s toes began to curl, and the tingling in his stomach became like fireworks, Dean tugged at Castiel’s hair in warning. Cas looked up at Dean, blue eyes glinting through dark lashes as he understood Dean’s message. However, instead of pulling off, Cas sunk lower and sucked harder. Dean felt his tip hit the back of Castiel's throat again and he wanted to cry about how good it felt.

Dean finally lost it when Cas swallowed around him. Castiel’s throat squeezed around him, and his lips tightened like a vice as Dean came. Thick, hot cum pumped from his cock as he came, stars dancing behind his eyes while Castiel swallowed his release.

Cas kept his mouth locked around Dean’s cock, and milked him through his orgasm, coaxing as much cum from Dean as possible. Castiel's devilish mouth could always get the best of him no matter where they were.

When he came down, Dean fell into a post-orgasmic bliss. He felt himself turn to jelly, overcome with exhaustion as Cas finally let go of his cock. His body was limp and pliant as he slipped a little lower in his seat. Dean wanted to curl up beside Cas and sleep for the next thousand years or so.

Dean looked down at Castiel, who was still kneeling before him and was overcome with a wave of love and adoration. Before he knew what he was doing, Dean dipped forward and pulled Cas into a hard kiss.  He could taste his own come on Castiel’s tongue, but Dean didn’t care. As Castiel kissed back, Dean remembered that they were still in a church full of people.

Dean quickly pulled back and shot Cas an apologetic smile. He would make it up to them later. As soon as they were alone, Dean was going to back Castiel up against a wall and kiss him stupid. Cas was the most amazing boyfriend in the world, and Dean wanted to make damn sure that Cas knew it too.  

Dean was still breathing heavily as he tried to slow down his pounding heart. Meanwhile, Cas tucked Dean's dick back into his pants and rebuttoned them. Then, he slipped back into the seat beside Dean.  No one noticed as he reappeared. It was like he had been sitting there the entire time.

After a moment, Cas leaned closer to Dean, smirking a little as he asked, "Now what were you worried about again?"

Dean felt his cheeks heat up in response. With a shy little smile, Dean mumbled, "Oh just shut up."

Castiel's smile grew even larger at Dean's obvious embarrassment. “You love me, and you know it,” he teased.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean whispered back with a roll of his eyes.

Dean loved how full and flushed Castiel’s lips looked. They were so damn kissable. It took all his willpower to keep from pulling those lips to his again. There would be time for that later. He couldn't help but feel smug as he thought about why Castiel’s lips looked so full and pretty right now.

"So I'm guessing that means you enjoyed it," Cas teased.

"That’s an understatement,” Dean admitted, smiling lazily. “It feels like you just sucked my brain out through my dick."

Cas had to fight back his laughter as he said, "Good. That means I did something right."

Dean snickered softly and leaned a little closer to Cas,” You always do.”

 A hazy feeling still filled his mind, but he didn't mind. He kinda liked the feeling of being sated and calm. He had been itching for Cas for a while now. It had been a long time since they had last gotten to do anything sexual together. Their busy schedules stopped them from having much alone time these days. It was then that Dean remembers that Castiel hadn’t gotten off yet. He felt bad for making Cas wait, but he was eager to make his boyfriend feel good too.

Dean’s hands fumbled clumsily for Castiel’s fly, but he was stopped before he could get far. Castiel’s hand was placed over Dean’s as he said, “You don’t need to worry about that right now.”

Dean’s brow furrowed, looking at Castiel in confusion. “Whatd’ya mean?” he asked.

Castiel shot him a sheepish smile and said, “Well, that was pretty fucking hot, and uh, I came too.”

Dean leaned away from Cas and looked at him more fully. He shook his head and snickered softly. “You’re too cute,” Dean teased playfully.

Cas looked like he was about to say something else, but John’s voice suddenly boomed through the chapel. Dean had been so enwrapped by Castiel that had forgotten where they were. Dean really wished that he could leave already. He wanted to bring Cas back to his place and cuddle in bed together –and possibly have sex again. 

Throughout the rest of the service, both boys were restless and twitchy.

Dean was thankful when John finally asked everyone to bow their heads in prayer. This meant that they were about to be dismissed.  Dean was still floating on cloud nine as he obediently bowed his head in prayer.

While Dean's eyes were still closed, he heard move closer to him and whisper, "You know we're not done here right?"

Dean opened one eye and gave Cas a sidelong look. Cas squeezed his hand even tighter and winked at him suggestively. His head was bowed in fake prayer as he spoke. The wicked curve of Castiel’s lip meant that he was probably thinking about all the hot dirty things that he could do to Dean.

As the group prayer drug on, Castiel spoke again. "Nobody uses the confessionals after the service right?" he asked.

Dean shook his head slowly. Both eyes were open now, narrowed and suspicious as he said, "No, not usually."

At Dean’s reply, Castiel’s smile became downright evil. He looked like the cat that had gotten the cannery. "Good ‘cause we’ve got more to do,” Cas said. “Meet me in the confession booth after the service. Get your sexy ass over there as soon as you can."

Just as Cas finished talking, there was a loud chorus of 'Amen' from the congregation. Cas stood up as everyone else in the room began to shift and stand. A light murmuring of words filled the room as people began to break into small conversations.

Dean was looking up at Cas with a dumbfounded expression. He winked at Dean, then turned and slipped away through the growing crowd of people before Dean could say a word.

Dean didn’t know how to reach. His spent dick was already starting to stir again, aroused by the thought of what was to come. Dean's heart pounded at the thought of Cas waiting for him, totally strung out and turned on in the confessionals.

He had to get out of here fast. Dean stood quickly, praying that no one would try and stop to talk to him. He had to get away from the rest of the congregation and high-tail his ass back to Cas. There was a fire blazing in Dean's chest, and Cas was the only one who could extinguish the flames.


End file.
